I Saw God Today
by PyromaniacSchizophrenic
Summary: What was Cas doing while Sam and Dean were in heaven? Getting a lesson in theology, of course! One shot. slight Cas/OC.


**Disclaimer: I write so many of these, I'm running out of things to say…**

Castiel flew to a town somewhere in the southern United States. He looked up at the church in front of him. Then he looked at the amulet in his hand.

"Nothing," he muttered. "He is not here either."

"Who's not where?" asked a voice behind him. He turned to see a young girl, around twenty, with her hands in her pockets. She had deep brown eyes and long, curly brown hair.

"God. He is not here," he answered, gesturing to the building.

She laughed. There was a musical tone in it. Castiel looked at her, confused.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

"You are," she told him, still giggling a little.

"How so?" he questioned.

"Of course God's here," she said.

"If he were, this would be burning hot." The angel held up the amulet to show what he was talking about.

She laughed again.

"I think you need a lesson in observation," she stated, grabbing his hand. "Follow me."

She led Castiel along the road, all the way down to a riverbank.

"What do you see?" she asked. Cas was silent for a moment. That was an odd question.

"I see a river," he answered plainly.

"really? Well, that's fine, I guess. But, how about beyond that?" she pressed, kicking off her flip-flops and sitting down, her feet dangling into the water.

"I see the sky as well."

She sighed.

"You, my friend, are too literal. I don't mean physically. I mean, when you look at the river, what thoughts or emotions does it trigger?" she explained, looking up at him expectantly.

"I do not know what you're asking," he admitted after a moment. He didn't know why, but he felt slightly ashamed saying it out loud.

"Okay. I'll give you an example. When I look out over this river, I see something so beautiful, no words can describe it. The colors in the sky from the setting sun are comforting, and then those colors and the last rays of daylight reflect off the water in a way no artist could portray. I feel more serious in this spot because it holds a personal meaning to me. And, while to another it may destroy the beauty, to me it does just the opposite. It magnifies it, making it even more magnificent. In short, I see God." She said this all with a sense of awe and wonder. What's more, everything she said made sense to Castiel. She didn't say it in a way that said she had made it up on the spot, nor was it like she thought for hours on end. It was like she knew what she saw, she just couldn't describe it.

"but I need the true God," he argued. What she said made sense, and was perfectly true. But it didn't help him.

"This isn't the true God?" she asked. "Then who is it?"

Castiel remained silent. He had to admit, she had a point.

"I need… the physical God," he said, hoping this would be better.

"And what does He look like? The physical God?" she questioned.

He was silent again. He continued to think. He wanted to word this in such a way he did not disappoint this young human girl beside him. He did not know why, but he was discomforted when she was disappointed.

"I do not know. I have never seen him."

"Well, do you have any ideas?"

"No. Do you?" he asked, knowing her answer would make just as much sense as her description of the scene in front of them.

"Nope," she answered, surprising him.

"Then why did you ask me?" he demanded.

"I like hearing other people's answers," she explained. "I don't give much thought to what God looks like. If I get that in my head, it would be harder to see him in the average, everyday things."

There it was. The amazing answer he was waiting for. The only humans he had interacted with previously were Sam, Dean, and Bobby. So, obviously, he had never met a human with such an insight on his Father and all His creations.

He watched as she bent down and picked something up out of the water. It was a piece of broken glass, probably from a bottle of alcohol. She turned it over in her hands for a moment before offering it up to Castiel. He took it and she got up and sat on a picnic table. He moved over and sat next to her, staring at the glass.

"Now, I'm gonna let you try again. What do you see?" she asked as she looked over to him. Her face was inches from his own, and he could see the freckles covering her face, so light one couldn't see the at a distance.

"something rough and dangerous turned into something smooth and harmless." He said slowly, thinking it over. He was thrilled when she smiled.

"That's good. That's actually exactly what I see. I asked my friends that question one day at the beach and all they said was broken glass that wouldn't cut you." Her smile widened.

"It is, though, isn't it?" the angel asked, confused. Again.

"Yeah, but it's nice when you get something that requires thought. I hate that I'm the only one who sees God every day in random things."

Cas was silent. He was stunned by this woman's intelligence. He had to know her name. Perhaps she was a prophet. That would explain something. Somehow, though, he knew that wasn't it.

"You could teach them how, though, couldn't you? Like you taught me."

She laughed once more.

"You make it sound easy. They say I'm trying to shove my beliefs down their throats." She looked down. "And that's okay, I guess. It's like an artist sees things one way, a poet another. A scientist sees them another way still."

The two were silent for a while. The girl kept looking down, obviously thinking. Cas was curious as to what. Before he could ask, she began singing under her breath.

_I've been to church_

_I've read the book_

_I know he's here_

_But I don't look_

_Near as often as I should_

_Yeah, I know I should_

_His fingerprints are everywhere_

_I just slowed down to stop and stare_

_Opened my eyes and man I swear_

_I saw God today_

She looked up.

"Sorry," she said, smiling sheepishly.

"You have a beautiful voice," he said. "You have no reason to be sorry."

"Thanks." She smiled. "Meet a random stranger on the street, have a theological discussion, and sing for him. Weird day."

"I have seen weirder," he said.

"me too. This is still up there on the list though."

"What was that song?" he questioned.

"'I Saw God Today' by George Strait," she answered without thought. "I love his music. A lot of it gives me reason to believe I'm not the only human who sees things this way," she added, gesturing to the water. The sun had long since set, and the stars were coming out.

"It is a very good song," he agreed. At least, it sounded good, the way she sang it. She nodded.

Then her phone buzzed.

"oh, no. I have to go. I'm driving up to DC in the morning," she said, starting to get up. He grabbed her hand. Then, before he knew what he was doing, he pressed his lips to hers.

It wasn't lustful. It wasn't hungry. Rather, it was soft and gentle. It was just what an Angel of the Lord's kiss should be like. And Cad never wanted to stop.

His phone, however, had other plans. He felt her smile against his lips.

"You should get that," she whispered.

Cas answered. He was silent for a moment as Dean and Sam told him what Joshua had said. He looked over at the girl.

"No, He has not forsaken us. He is right here. You just have to know where to look."

And he hung up.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I really have to go," she said standing up.

"I have to go to," Cas said. He didn't want to, but the brothers needed him.

"I'm Sarah, by the way." And she turned and walked away.

"I am Castiel," he called to her.

She turned and nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"Good bye, Castiel," she said, before walking away. He watched as she turned the corner, and then flew to the boys' motel.

**AN: Nice one-shot that came from nowhere at all. I thought Cas deserved something else, not the feeling God didn't care about his creations. So I wrote this. As always review, cuz reviews are awesome and my birthday's tomorrow.**


End file.
